In general, blood pressure is periodically measured for maintaining and managing health. In the measurement of blood pressure, a cuff blood pressure meter is often used.
According to the cuff blood pressure meter, for example, blood pressure in an artery of an upper arm of a target can be measured by winding a belt called a cuff around the upper arm of the target.
However, when the above-described cuff blood pressure meter is used, the upper arm is pressurized by the cuff, whereby a burden on the target is large.
Thus, a technique which enables a blood pressure value to be easily obtained with a light burden on a target has been desired.